


It's A Wonderful Life

by daretodair



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretodair/pseuds/daretodair
Summary: Yale AU. It's Christmas time and all Blair wants is to spend the holiday with her dad, but she needs Dan's help to make that possible.





	It's A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Super short little fic that I had lying around.

“What do you mean there’s no seats?” Blair demanded. “My flight was cancelled, this in the only plane still going to New York. There has to be a seat. Did you try business class?”   
  
“It’s fully booked out, Miss.”  
  
“But you don’t understand,” Blair pleaded, credit card out as though money could magically make a seat appear. Usually it worked. “My dad is coming into town. Without his stupid boyfriend. And if I’m not there it’s going to be just him and mum and Cyrus in the house and then he’ll never come back. She’ll scare him away forever.”  
  
“The plane is booked. Now if you could please move aside so we can serve those who have tickets for this flight…”  
  
“ _Coach_??” Blair tried, not moving. “Surely that still has space, no one flies coach.”   
  
Dan, who had a ticket and had been silently watching this exchange unnoticed by Blair, snorted at that, drawing her attention to him.   
  
“What, Humphrey?” she snapped, recognising the messy hair and flannel shirt immediately.   
  
“Coach is the most overpacked part of the plane. If there’s no first class tickets left then there’s nothing.”   
  
“But why would anyone want to sit that close to another human for hours?”  
  
He opened his mouth to explain but shut it again when he noticed how down she looked. “Your dad’s visiting for Christmas?” he asked instead.  
  
Blair nodded, perching on the plastic chair next to him. “But this is the last flight they can get out before the blizzard hits so instead of skating at the Rockefeller, I’ll be stuck in the dorms eating pizza for Christmas.”   
  
“Here.” He pushed his ticket into her hand before he even knew what he was doing. Her eyes widened, fingers tightly wrapped around the precious ticket. He wasn’t getting it back now.  
  
“Why?” she asked. He was already regretting it, but he shrugged. “Jenny’s staying with mom for Christmas, and dad will be at Lily’s. I won’t be missing much. You never get to see your dad.”  
  
Unable to look at his ever-earnest face any longer, her gaze dropped down to the ticket. “Ugh. Coach? Really Humphrey?”  
  


\---

  
  
Christmas dinner was over, her parents managing to get through it with only one, minor fight and Blair now tucked into her own bed, laptop out, ready to press play on a Christmas movie until she fell asleep. But instead she found herself reaching for her phone.   
  
“Blair?” The confused voice at the other end greeted her.  
  
“I have your suitcase,” she informed him. “I considered leaving it on the carousel, you losing a case full of flannel shirts would be doing the world a favor, but since you gave me your ticket I had the man next to me put it on my luggage cart for you.”  
  
“So generous,” Dan chuckled into the phone. “How was your Christmas?”  
  
“Perfect,” Blair breathed and Dan smiled. Hearing the happiness in her voice made being stuck at school worth it. “But everyone’s asleep now so I was about to watch  _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”  
  
“Strange,” Dan replied, phone pressed to his neck as he scrambled for his laptop. “I was about to do the same thing.”  
---


End file.
